Golden Moments
by Anahbell
Summary: A Fluff story about Kitty and Kurt. I think you'll all go 'Awww' when you read it! It's so sweet, even I 'Awww'ed too while writing it. Hope you enjoy.


**I am BACK! And I have a little fluff for ya. It's Kitty and Kurt being all adorable and stuff.. Well, they do a good job of that even if it isn't a fluff moment. :P Enjoy.**

**Kurt's POV, btw. ;)**

Kitty had been training in the danger room all day, frustrated with her power. She had a defensive power, not a more.. Well.. 'I'll take you on' kinda power. Don't get me wrong she really did come in handy.. But wasn't always needed. I had generally the same problem as her. I wasn't needed as much as I wanted to be. Scott and Jean usually took all the glory and fought the battles, while Rahne, Kitty, and I just sat back and watched.. Only there if we were needed to get them out of bad places.. Take them home.. Phase them through a wall and what not. Back to what I was saying.. Kitty had trained so hard that she'd injured herself. She had a broken ankle and a sprained wrist.

I was told to go check on her every 30 minutes to an hour, and that time was coming around again. My hand grasped the doorknob and I turned, opened it and shut it silently behind me.. As I turned around I saw Kitty laying on the floor next to the hospital bed.. She'd tried to get up and run out. I ran over and knelt next to her. Her cheeks were rosy and eyes were blood-shot from crying.

"Keety, Vhat happened?" It was a stupid question, I know. She blinked slowly and her Caribbean blue eyes moved over to me. I opened my mouth to speak but shut it and reached down for her slowly, now sitting on the floor beside her. I pulled her up into my arms gently. Almost like cradling her, she wasn't all that heavy as some might think. Think of her like a little kitten. My little Katzchen.

Her head tilted back as I held her, I slid the hand I had under the back of her knees over to caress her cheek. Taking the other blue fuzzy hand to hold the back of her head up softly. The rest of her body laid across me limply. I felt so bad for her… I mean look at her.. She's all beat up looking and tired. But somehow, she managed to smile at me weakly. I smiled back while caressing her cheek still. Her skin was so warm and soft..

Kitty spoke softly to me now, "Thank you.." She blinked once still looking straight up at me. I kept my golden eyes locked on her. Golden eyes.. Golden like the moment now. It was all so sweet. She was so sweet. I looked up at the hospital bed next to us now.. She needed to be up off the ground. Even if she wasn't even touching the ground.. She needed bed-rest.

I moved my hands back to a 'carrying her' like manner, and stood up.. Moving her over onto the white sheeted bed and laid her down gently. She didn't take her eyes off me the entire time. Not much was said but so many thoughts raced and danced through my head I didn't even know _what _to say anyway.

Kitty looked cold and had goosebumps on her arms, the infirmary was always quite chilly and I was surprised they didn't offer her a blanket or something.. Which brought me to a small bump in this road. Do I go get her one? Risk her trying to run again.. Or.. Just, keep her warm myself? Decisions, decisions.. Of course, everyone loves the fuzzy dude. Without a second thought I slid myself onto the bed next to her. She smiled softly still and I reached out to wrap my warm arms around her.

She scooted over slowly into me and nuzzled her face under my neck, closing her eyes. I could have sworn she actually did purr like a kitten here a few times. She musta' been shocked that I was this warm. I mean the fur an all helped me stay insulated in the winter.. But I mean, I was only in a floppy tee-shirt and a pair of shorts.. Barefoot even. Well, I was always barefoot justa 'bout.

I smiled happily, glad to have my Katzchen right here next to me. My warmth was all hers now and I could tell that she wasn't cold anymore because the goosebumps went away and she seemed to curl up into me now. I kept my arms around her, but my tail had been hanging off the side of the hospital bed and which now moved over to stroke her bangs from her face. You see, Kitty almost always had her hair up, but since she'd gotten hurt.. She took her hair down… and by god, she had A LOT of hair.

Kitty smiled while nuzzling into me, I could tell because I felt corners of her mouth draw up on each side against me. I was so blushing, if you looked closely you could see my cheeks were a slight purple tinge. Inside I was so glad that Kitty didn't think it was weird that a blue fuzzy dude was clinging to her right now. Technically, she was clinging to me.. After a moment or two Kitty looked up, right up at me and smiled in the sweetest, cute, kitten-like way I'd even seen. I could even feel my cheeks hot from blushing. She giggled lightly and reached over to place a hand on my cheek. Her dainty fingers ran along the side of my cheek like my tail did to hers not a moment before.

"Your fur is soft." She said very softly, and it almost sounded like a whisper. I smiled some more now and moved my hand from her side and to her's. I took it into mine and kissed it softly. I had to be very gentle because that was the hand she had hurt earlier. The look on her face said that the kiss made her feel better, even if it was only a hair better.. that's good for us both. We both now were sharing the rosy cheeks. She blushed like a pink carnation and I was like a violet. Two little flowers floating in the breeze. You see, in the most ironic places.. The most special _golden _moments can erupt.. And you too. Can fall in love.

**I really had a lot of fun writing this for you all, and I hope you enjoy. This was just a one-shot fanfic. But, maybe.. I'll come up with more soon.. Different characters though. If you leave a review telling me which characters you'd like next.. Lemme know and I'll think something up. Hehe, thank you for reading. I love you all. **

**See ya soon. -Ana 3**


End file.
